Freudian slip
by Seraph05
Summary: Let's face it, Michael Scofield is hot...yep. This fic is really about him being wonderfully yummy. For all you fangirls out there THIS is fanservice, enjoy XD MiSa ONESHOT Please RR


A/N: I noticed that many of the MiSa fics around are drama based or sweet romantic or angsty or tragity which is all well and good and some of them are great but i like a bit of lightheartedness too and there doesn't seem to be many of those type around. So i thought i'd do a fun one. This goes out to all the fangirls who think Michael Scofield and Wentworth Miller are hawt!

Michael strolled casually in into the infirmary, with his hands in his pockets. The guard who brought him had already removed his shackles and sat down a little way down the corridor to wait to take him back. Sara was concentrating on her work and noted his entrance out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll be there in just a minute Michael" she said signing the last document on the desk in front of her. She got up, turning to look at him as she went and was unable to stifle a small gasp at the sight of him.

"Oh"

His skin was glistening with a light layer of sweat; a single drop running down the curve of his slightly unshaven strong jaw. His shirt was un-buttoned, arms bare, and his white singlet showed a hint of his tattoo around his arms and chest. He was staring intently at her from across the room and his eyes seemed to flash a shade of blue-green she had never seen before. He sat with one leg bent and the other hanging, hands in between and leaning slightly foreword, reminiscent of poses sultry male models took for magazines. He smiled.

"What?" he asked. She could barely breathe, valiantly managing not to fall over or leap on him out of shear shock at his utter sensuality this morning.

"Why…why are you all sweaty?" she said "among other things" she though as she, with an admirable degree control, tore her eyes from him to fetch a syringe.

"Oh, yeah the climate system for the cells in our block broke so it's really hot down there right now" he replied wiping some moisture from his forehead "Phew, Sorry it was just so hot" she couldn't stop a smile as she took a seat next to him.

"That's fine I mean it's not like you could fix it right" she said wishing to use one of the several other replies she'd thought up on the way over "It must be a relief to be here"

"It's always a relief to be here" he said charmingly ignoring the injection keeping his gaze on her face.

"Ok, as long as he doesn't say anything really flirty I'll be ok, I'll maintain my professionalism and be better mentally prepared when he comes back later today" she thought "the injections finished now as long as he just leaves I won't do anything stupid or embarrassing, you're a doctor Sara he's the patient, that's all"

"Well see you this afternoon then" She said casually avoiding looking at the utter handsomeness that was Michael.

"Sure" he said softly and was about to get up when Katie came in looking at a piece of paper.

"Sara, Michael Scofield is due for his check up but we're pretty full up this afternoon -" she looked up from the paper and paused. She looked at Michael for a moment then looked to Sara with a brief but completely wicked smile.

"Mr. Scofield" She exclaimed slowly with surprise "Well let's see here…Oh! It looks like Dr. Tancredi's next two slots are free" In the background Sara's wild signals for Katie to stop were going completely un-noticed.

"Is it ok with you if you have your check up now?" She asked him as he nodded then looked back to Sara who instantly seised her movement.

"Is it ok with you?" he asked with what she was sure was an intentionally scorching expression.

"Of course its fine with her," Katie laughed "She doesn't have anything to do for at least…an hour, Right Sara?" Sara forced another smile as Michael's eyes were on her.

"Yes…of course…it will only take about five minutes anyway" she replied snatching a small torch off a desk near by.

"Whatever you say" Katie said "I'll just close this door to keep the cool in, it is such a hot day outside after all" Resisting the urge to toss the torch at Katie as she shut the door behind her she turned to her patient once more.

"You seem a little tense this morning" he said smoothly "What's on your mind"

"I didn't…sleep well last night" she explained pathetically not wanting to share exactly what was on her mind at this time for younger viewers sake "Focus on the back wall please" She checked his eyes finally managing to concentrate on the task at hand. After checking both eyes she added an attachment to the torch.

"Ok, I'm just going to check your ears" she said turning his head to the side.

"Alright" She put the torch down and picked up a tongue depressor "Say ah" he sniggered a little.

"Do I get a lolly pop afterwards?" he teased doing as she requested.

"Michael" she scolded through a smile then she stoped realizing what came next. His lovely heart beat. She got awkwardly to her feet moving slowly towards the medical cabinet where her stethoscope lay. She opened the cabinet and took it out then turned around to see him watching her with that intense gaze.

"Ok, doctor - patient, Sara that's all doctor - patient. He's here for a check-up and I'm here to give it to him…the check up that is!…I'm here to give him the check up as his doctor! That's it, just the check up" her brain ranted as she stood in front of him and put the plugs in her ears.

"Ok take your shirt off" there was a long pause as Sara's breath caught in her lungs and his eyebrows rose with a grin.

"Sara" he exclaimed.

"I meant to say lift your shirt up! I meant to say lift your shirt up! You know what I meant!" she blurted out her cheeks turning a similar shade to her hair.

"I thought you were a good girl" he laughed lifting his singlet up to reveal his gorgeous chest, not really making the situation any easier for her by doing so.

"Breathe in" she ordered barely believing what had just come out of her mouth and after a few deep breaths she added "We're done here"

"You know" Michael said as he pulled his singlet back down "That's called a Freudian slip"

"Oh?" Sara asked getting up to open the door as fast as possible though she knew it was futile to keep the act up.

"Yeah" he said walking towards the door stopping right next to her and looking at her with a smile parting his lips "It was a theory Freud had that if a statement slips out like that it's usually what that person truly thinks" He gazed deeply into her eyes leaning a little closer and Sara stood unmoving her own eyes wandering over his completely attractive face. For one moment it seemed like the world froze and there was only the two of them.

"So" he said his smile wider than ever "See you this afternoon" and walked away as nonchalantly as he had walked in. Sara leaned on the door frame watching him go, not able to look away.

"I promise you, you will never see me with a con wasn't that what you said?" Sara jumped as she saw Katie leaning on a door way across the hall.

"Oh shut up" Sara exclaimed walking back into her office

"I bet you can't wait till this afternoon can you?"

"Be quiet!"

"He was looking…special today wasn't he?"

"Get out!" Sara exclaimed shutting the door as Katie's laughs slowly faded away. She slumped into her chair her head dropping to her desk. However on her face there was a secret grin reaching from ear to ear, shining with the knowledge that in a few hours time that man would walk back through that door, a testimony to all that was good in the world.

A/N: Fanservice. Shameless Fanservice. XD hee hee


End file.
